


A Fishy Godmother

by LogicalParafox



Series: Hurricane Peixes [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Land of Gods and Heroes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalParafox/pseuds/LogicalParafox
Summary: Dirk's attempts to push down his feelings and never ever address them run afoul of Feferi's determination to secure his happiness, no matter how determined he is to cling to his denial.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Series: Hurricane Peixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Fishy Godmother

Though a shark’s ability to detect blood in water was not supported by experimental evidence, Feferi felt as hot on a trail as the apocryphal shark that detected a drop of blood in an ocean of water.

And she intended to hunt.

* * *

“Sooooo,” Feferi asked, trailing her finger along the rim of her cup. “How long have you been in love with Dave?”

Dirk short-circuited, spitting out a mouthful of water and coughing as he tried to clear his airway.

Feferi glubbed in alarm, reaching forward and twisting her hand. Dirk spat out the water she had pulled out of his throat, hastily grabbing a napkin and blotting the table before wiping his mouth, his pale cheeks burning red. “I don’t know where you got that idea but you’re as wrong as wrong can be,” Dirk hissed at her, keeping his voice low and glancing around the restaurant in a panic.

They were getting some looks, but then again he had just choked and spat on the table instead of continuing to choke.

Feferi smiled brightly at him. “That long, glub?”

Dirk groaned and buried his face in his hands, the sharp edges of his shades digging into the palms of his hands.

* * *

“Look, I just… he’s… he’s DAVE and I have to make sure he’s safe, all right?”

Dirk was grateful Feferi had let the subject drop for the rest of dinner, though the way she was beaming she should have been the one who could throw lightning around.

“He’s Dave and you love him,” Feferi agreed, giggling, her hand tucked into the crook of his arm.

“I mean yes but not like that.”

“Yes,” she agreed, looking up at him, grinning. “You don’t love him like you keep claiming you do, you’re IN love with him. For shore. DeFINitely.”

Dirk groaned. “No!”

Feferi grinned. “Yes!!!”

Dirk shook his head again.

“You’re pouting, Dirk, which is adorabubble but also not getting you anywhere at all.”

Dirk fought the urge to curl up into a ball and play dead until she left. Then again she’d probably just try and heal him or something and the lightshow would attract yet more spectators. At least the park was decently private at this time of night.

“Shell I ask him out for you then?”

“No! Absolutely not.”

“Oh good! Yes, you shoal definitely do it yourself. I’m proud of you for seeing that!!”

“But- Wait no.”

“Oh, so I should ask AR to do it for you?”

“No!”

“Yes, better if you suck it up and do it yourself.”

“Feferi,” Dirk groaned, pushing up his shades rubbing the bridge of his nose. “No.”

Feferi sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. Well, her hair. It was far too poofy for her head to come into actual contact with Dirk’s shoulder. “What’s the worst that could happen, Dirk?” she asked softly, sliding her hand down his arm and tangling their fingers. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

“He could say no,” Dirk admitted quietly, closing his eyes.

“He could,” she agreed. “It might even get awkward for a whale, but Dirk….” Feferi turned, standing in front of him and giving his hand another squeeze. “He might say yes.”

“But what if-”

“But what if he says yes?” Feferi beamed at him, tucking herself in against his side and starting to walk again, tugging the taller Strider along after her. “You’ll never know until you ask.”

“You make things sound so easy, Fef, but reality is never that easy.”

“We’re superheroes, Dirk! You fought a massive monster last week! Stop being such a glubbing coward and ask your favorite person in the sea on a date!”

“I just went on a date with my favorite sea person,” he teased, bumping against her.

Feferi giggled and bumped back. “Yes, yes, but you still need to ask Dave and you can’t distract me with compliments. We both know us going out isn’t us going OUT, glub glub.”

“Your dress is very pink and sparkly tonight.”

Feferi fell silent, then giggled. “Ok, you can distract me with compliments but you still need to ask Dave out.”

Dirk sighed. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“Poor Dirk,” she said with mock sympathy. “Must be hard to hate every minute of the day!”

Dirk rolled his eyes.

Feferi giggled. “And just remember! The sooner you ask him the better the odds that I won’t have had time to set up a surprise party and elaborate first date for you!!!”

Dirk froze. “Now that IS a definite no. No more surprise galas, Feferi.”

“Whale then you better get to asking him schooner!”

“I hate you,” he said with a sigh.

“Ah good, so you DO know I’m right.”

* * *

Feferi and AR had been chatting again. She was good about cornering Dirk from all angles and when AR shared her Pinterest board of first date ideas, mostly involving romantic boat rides and candlelit dinners of 15 courses, Dirk knew his time was running out.

He steeled himself and settled in the living room of the penthouse, drumming his fingers on his bouncing legs and wishing he could believe it was just the too-many-energy-drinks giving him this boundless energy.

He heard keys rattling in the door and rocketed to his feet. “Dave!”

Dave froze in the doorway, his round shades sliding down his nose. He raised an eyebrow. “Dirk?”

For the first time in his life, Dirk had no words. He stared mutely at his best friend and favorite person in the world.

Dave stared back, puzzled, then shut the door, pushing his shades up and approaching Dirk cautiously. “…You ok there? Having some kind of attack? Should I call someone?”

“No! No, I just... I have something to ask you.” Damnit he was good with his words, why did they have to desert him at a moment like this.

“Sit down, you look like you’re about to have a panic attack.” Dave took Dirk’s arm and tried to tug him down to sit. “You’re shaking… what’s wrong?”

Dirk plopped down on the sofa as the nerves took his legs out from under him. “I’m in love with you,” he blurted out, then groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Silence. Silence actually reigned in the Strider household, a place usually filled with manic energy and unceasing sound.

Dirk mustered his courage and looked up from his hands, already starting to cringe.

Dave looked… stunned.

Dirk felt a sudden surge of fear that in his panic he had thrown out lightning, again. “Dave? Oh no did I hurt you?” Dirk reached for Dave’s neck, pulling up all of his first aid knowledge.

Dave unfroze, batting away the worried hands. “I’m fine, just… surprised.”

Dirk’s heart dropped into his stomach. His contingency plan popped up in his mind. “Oh, ok, that’s fine, I just.. ok. Ok, I understand. Um, I’ll make myself scarce, let me know if I should move out in the morning,” he rattled off, the shaking gone. his limbs suddenly felt as though they could float off if only his stomach wasn’t so full of lead keeping him anchored to something like gravity but stronger. Heavier. Feferi would find him someplace else to stay, he could have what little stuff here packed up whenever Dave felt comfortable with him coming back, maybe while Dave was at school. Maybe Dave would want to move in with some of his other friends, that would be good, the rash of powers had swept through their social circles and Dave wouldn’t be unprotected. Sure those people had to sleep sometimes but Dirk could figure out a way to keep Dave safe.

A firm hand wrapped around Dirk’s wrist and he froze, glancing back at Dave in shock.

“…I can’t go pack if you don’t let go.”

“Sit your ass down,” Dave said.

Dirk sat.

“Stop jumping to conclusions,” Dave said.

“But-”

“Shut it. Now.”

Dirk shut his mouth, studying Dave’s face. Dave’s pale cheeks were flushed, freckles hidden and lips pursed. Dave’s eyebrows came together in a concerned V. Dirk wondered why it was taking Dave so long to let him down easy. His previous contingency plan was replaced with the scenario where Dave didn’t return his feelings but was still ok with Dirk staying. A slightly rosier future and more what Dirk had been expecting. Not as dire! Sure he would need to get over his foolish infatuation but he could do that. Definitely. Immediately.

“You’re still thinking,” Dave said. “I can practically hear the gears clicking in there.”

Dirk opened his mouth to speak and Dave kissed him.

Dirk’s mind went blank at the feel of warm lips on his. Dave’s lips. Firm callused fingers in his hair, mussing his spikes but he didn’t mind because it was Dave’s hand, Dave’s fingers in his hair. Dirk closed his eyes, letting Dave press him back into the sofa, keeping his hands to himself as he focused on the feel of Dave’s body against his, warm and firm and muscular from their training.

Dave came up for air, grinning, and pulled off his shades, dropping them on the coffee table. He reached for Dirk’s and pulled them off when Dirk made no move to stop him, raising an eyebrow as he searched Dirk’s orange eyes for a reaction.

Dirk looked… poleaxed. Like he’d struck himself with lightning.

“You breathing in there?” Dave asked.

“I… have no idea,” Dirk said, sounding dazed.

Dave snorted and wrapped a hand around the back of Dirk’s neck, pulling him up from where he was melted onto the couch. “I mussed up your hair.”

“Oh good,” Dirk said dreamily.

Dave pondered waving his hand in front of Dirk’s eyes, starting to wonder if that had been too much. “Dirk?”

“Yes Dave?”

“I love you too.”

Dirk’s eyes focused abruptly, that brain full of a thousand thoughts and possibilities turning its full breadth onto Dave. It was one of his favorite things, to know that all of that vast attention and knowledge found him more fascinating than Dirk’s hundreds of projects and ideas. It was like being stared at by a thousand spotlights and Dave grinned. “…Where’d our shades go?”

“You didn’t even notice that?”

“…you love me?”

“I do.”

Dirk pulled Dave back down into the cushions, laughing. “Me too.”


End file.
